


A Crescendo

by Eternalevecho



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - Fandom
Genre: Action, Adventure, Death, Gen, Monsters, OCs - Freeform, Quest, duh - Freeform, it's d&d what do you expect
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-01
Updated: 2017-04-01
Packaged: 2018-10-13 16:31:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10517559
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eternalevecho/pseuds/Eternalevecho
Summary: Five heros (in training), set off to do something. They don't actually know what yet. But they'll figure it out. Or die. Who knows? I sure don't.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is mainly to keep track of what is going on in this d&d campaign. I am not the DM, so I have no clue what is going to happen next. The GM @akimitsusevecan created the plot, so all credit for that goes to him. So enjoy!  
> (All tagged individuals are on Tumblr)
> 
> Characters! So you know who’s who  
> Me: Forte (yes this is a bad music joke) Teifling Bard lv 1  
> @curiousskelekitty: Villyan Wood Elf Sorceress lv 1  
> Kitty’s boyfriend: Shagaranu Dragon born Wizard lv1  
> @thepyramidsloth: Puck Gnome Monk lv1  
> The owner of the d&d books, J: Erica Human Cleric lv 1

In a magical land full of creatures of all shapes and kinds, the races of the world lived in peace. It had been two millennia since the struggles between the races had ceased. This story starts at a school for young adventures, where they try to obtain their adventure license.

One of the most unpleasant ways to wake up is by inhaling smoke. Forte sat up abruptly, finding her room filling with substance. A quick glance out the window revealed that a large section of the campus was ablaze. 

The pounding and cries of “"Fire! Fire! Everybody get out!” From the hallway out side of her made it very clear that the other residents of her hall were aware of these events. She grabbed her dagger from under her pillow, her armor from its stool, and her bag from under her bed. Yanking her armor on, Forte dashed out of her room and down the hall to entrance.  
She arrived outside to find her classmates staring at horror to the fight taking place all over school grounds. People of all races desperately fighting to the death. The smoke and flames made it impossible to identify any of them, but did little to hide how many had already fallen.

A elf Forte recognized as one of her classmates shouted out, “There’s a gate this way! Follow me!” The entire pack of students who had managed to escape the dorms and the battlefield quickly followed the elf, some pushing ahead of her to reach the gate faster. 

The grounds on the other side of the gate appeared to be free of flames, thought she could still hear screams. Due to the narrow nature of the gate, the students where forced to go threw in pairs, but of course, more kids tried to squeeze in so everyone was shoulder to shoulder packed in there. 

Forte had just about reached the midway point when she here several screams closer then the previous ones. Several steps further told her why. A bear monster with an axe has cut down the first several rows of students. The elf girl was furthest away, looking back as the creature charged the dragon born boy 20 ft behind her. 

She ran so that she was 30 ft of to the side of the boy and beast, then promptly screamed magically backed insults at the evil thing. It momentarily turned toward her with a tear in its eye before back to the boy. The girl who had woken everyone up (Alice? Erica? Something like that) tried to shot the thing with her crossbow, but missed. 

The dragon boy, in a moment of desperation, tried to hit the bear with his staff. By some manor of dumb luck, the powerful strike connect, the sound of it carrying outward. He then took the chance to run, tearing off toward the elf, who had moved even farther away.  
While preparing her next atack, Forte noticed the gnome that hand been stealthy hiding behind her. The cleric had moved up toward her, when she decided to attempt insulting the bear again. The thing completely brushed off her attack, only to be hit in the head by a rock. It furiously looked between where the rock seemed to have come from, the elf (actually the gnome) or the dragon born, that had already irritated it. 

The beast then decided to go after poor Forte instead of the other two. She let out a cry of fear as the beast charged her, shrugging of a solid hit from the cleric in its charge. With a great upward swing of it axe, it cut into her arm. She fled from the monster, using that distance to heal herself, while the brave, but foolish, cleric attempted to fight the bear. With another swing of it’s axe, the beast knocked the girl to the ground. She did not rise. The gnome, who had final been noticed by the elf, managed another hit to the beast. Desperate to end the battle, the dragon boy attempted to knock away the creature, while Forte raced toward their fallen classmate, in a desperate attempt to save them. The dragon born and the elf managed to lure away the thing with their magic, giving Forte the perfect opportunity to save the human girl. 

The gnome, in a moment of greatness, stepped out from behind the pair and with a mighty swing, stunned the bear with a perfect swing from her swing shot.

With a mighty roar, the monster attacked the nearest individual, the dragon born. The wizard when down with one strike, and when the beast brought down the second…..

Forte woke up in her bed, utterly drenched in sweat. She sat there for a moment, collecting herself before hearing a knock on the door. The elf whose room was just down the hall from Forte’s, and the one she had just been fighting beside. The elf frantically rambled on about the horrible dream she had just had, which sounded the same as Forte’s. The Cleric (whose name WAS Erica) came out from her rome across the hall to join in

“It was a sign of the gods” was her explanation. The gnome, who had poked out of her room, looked even less impressed with that explanation then Forte did.

Several other classmates, dressed in full armor, gave the group concerned looks as they passed. Several nasty looks from the gnome sent them scurrying off.

“Oh shit! That’s today!” Was all they heard before the elf dashed back to her room.  
There was a pause before Erica when, “The first quest groups are being Assembled today!” Their was a pause before the three remaining girls scrambled to get ready and down to the central courtyard.

Forte and the other girls noticed the dragon born from their joint dream was sitting on a bench nearby. He, and all of the other wizards had their noses buried in their book.  
The group clustered around him for a bit, trying to get his attention. When both their presence and sticks that were dropping on him from what seemed to be nowhere, failed Forte attempted to steal his book. That didn’t work either. So they sat there in silence until the headmaster arrived.

He reiterated the information about the first quest, then began to divide the students into groups. When he reach the group of dreamers, he looked them over, nodded, and said “You five should do well together, so you are a group.” Before continuing on to the next group.

Erica turned to the rest of them and stated, “Well, we should introduce ourselves. I’m Erica, a Cleric. The gods truly pushed us together.” 

Forte, the dragon born, and the gnome jointly rolled their eyes. In a world like theirs, who could believe in gods?

The Elf spoke up next, “"I’m Villyan, a sorceress.” While she had showed great leadership in the dream, here in reality, the sorceress was much more distant.

Forte then decided to get this over with and introduced herself. "I’m Forte, your Bard.” She stated, bowing dramatically at the end of her introduction. 

The dragon boy huffed out a breath of smoke, before letting the gnome go before him. As a note, everyone at school knew the protégé monk by appearance, but not by name. This was due to the fact the the young monk was excellent at causing minor bits of mischief around campus, along side her quest against apple orchards. 

“I’m Puck the monk!” She said, grinning up at them threw a face covered in leaves.  
“And I, am Shagaranu the wizard.” He drawled out dramatically. 

Just then, the headmaster returned to give them their assignment. “Now listen closely,” he whispered once they had gathered around him, “"you are going to a dungeon in a forest, here.” He handed them a map, with the path and dungeon marked out on it. “Don’t forget that you have 8-9 days to complete this quest and return. The dungeon is untouched except for the item you need to retrieve to prove you went there. That item is a gold dagger, you can’t miss it. Good luck!” And then he moved on to the next group.

“Well, I guess we should be off.” Shagaranu rose from the bench he had been sitting on.  
The group consulted their map. It would be slightly more then a day to reach the forest. It would take approximately two days to reach the dungeon. They decided to set of at once.

About an hour into their march, Forte decided to strike up a conversation. "I can’t believe we are looking for something as pointless as a gold dagger.”

“Well, gold is an excellent substance for boosting spells.” The wizard siniffed  
“It’s a dagger. Made for stabbing, not casting.” Honestly the thing was some top notch rich bullshit.

“Anyway,” Erica chimed in, attempting to defuse the situation “"how about we keep getting to know each other?”  
Puck, with a unusually serious look on her face, spoke up. “"Do any of you guys support apple orchards?” 

Now, this was not an unusual question for Puck to ask, for it was the only way she actually bothered to interact with people at school. The expression she was making, combined with this previous knowledge made it very obvious that the answer was no, regardless of whether or not that was true. 

Shagaranu was aware of this fact, regardless, he decided to see what would happen if he said yes. Like a moron. 

“So what if I did support apple orchards?” Grinning down at her as the rest of the group stared at him with horror.

Then I would have to kill you, since the gnome mafia is after me for burning down one of their orchards.” Puck glared back up at him, determination plain on her face.

“Well,” Villyan interrupted the growing conflict, “"its almost night fall, and we are about an hours walk from the forest, do we want to stop and camp, or keep going?”

“It’s probably best if we stop for the night.” Erica stated, and the rest of the group nodded in agreement.

So they set up camp for the night. Forte had second shift of the night watch. Nothing on interest happened.

She awoke little more the an hour later to Villyan shouting out, “Wolves! Attacking camp! Everyone get up!”

The group quickly formed a circle around the campfire. Three wolves had encircled the camp. Puck tried to lure the away with food, but it failed. The wolf closest to Forte lunged at her. She attempted to doge, but to no avail. The beast bite her arm. She let out a cry of pain, before she managed to shake it off of her arm. Forte swung her blade at the wolf, barely slicing it along the side.

Villyan, in response to Forte’s cry successfully hit the beast with an ice spell, freezing it solid. The other wolves the fled. Forte bandaged her wound while the others placed the wolf by the fire to defrost it. There where no more interruptions that night.

The next morning, they had wolf for breakfast, before packing up and settling off to reach the forest.


End file.
